justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Barbra Streisand
'"Barbra Streisand"' von Duck Sauce, bedeckt von Tom Zehnder in ''The Smurfs Dance Party, ist tanzbar in Just Dance 3 und The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman with the following features: *Black and curly hair with and orange brooch at the top of the head *An orange undershirt *A black vest *A tie with white and pink diagonal lines *A black shorts *Open-toed orange heels. * A belt and chain attached to the shorts Remake In her remake, her outfit is more realistic, the colors are the same but now they are shown in a lighter color scheme and slightly glow. Her tie now has purple stripes instead of magenta stripes. Her pants are shown in a slightly bluish color. Her face is less visible and she is now represented with a blue outline instead of a purple outline. Also, her hair is neater. Extreme The extreme dancer is a man with the following features: *Red hair *One of the few dancers in the Just Dance Series that has a mustache *Turquoise head band *Vest with purple, blue, and yellow stripes *Purple shorts *Green socks with a peach stripe *White and red shoes with purple laces Background Classic She is standing in a dark street with lots of cafes and shops. Lots of neon lights with text on it glow up too. Extreme It contains silhouettes of a beach with flamingos, colorful palm trees and stripes that glow. It has a very similar appearance to the background from Mr. Saxobeat. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 4 Gold Moves, all the gold moves appear in the line. Gold Moves 1 & 3 : '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. '''Gold Moves 2 & 4: '''Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 2 & 4.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Extreme: There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All: Point up once (right arm) and point left twice (left arm). barbrastreisandextremeallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup Only Gold Move: Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Barbra Streisand) Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup Barbra Streisand has an unlockable mashup. Dancers (No Repeats) *'Barbra Streisand (JD3)' *''Idealistic'' (JD2) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Think'' (JD3) *''Venus'' (JD3) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) Auftreten in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) * C'mon (JD2014) * Disturbia (JD4) * Dynamite (JD3) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Ghostbusters (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Prince Ali (JD2014) * Super Bass (JD4) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) Extreme * ''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) * ''It's You'' (JD2014) * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' (JD4) * ''Maneater'' (JD4) * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' (JD4) Bezeichnungen Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her/his dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia * The Extreme background is similar to the background of ''Mr. Saxobeat. * The Extreme routine reuses a move from Rockafeller Skank in the part that doesn't give points. * The extreme dancer messes up the third GM by pointing left once and pointing right twice. * The dancer appears on the NTSC boxart. * In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair and different colour scheme. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. * The code for the extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're press. The pattern is up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. ** This code is also known as the famous Konami Code, a code used in various Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an extreme version is extra content. ** According to Just Dance, the only way to get the code is to purchase any Kellogg's item at Wal-Mart; of course, this has been found to be unnecessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3C9efQJ-A'' (see description)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CFmCsZcnX0 *The Extreme routine is a Xbox 360 and Wii exclusive. *This is the first song by Duck Sauce in the series; it is succeeded by ''It's You on ''Just Dance 2014''. *The dancer appears in a lot of Mashups due to the fact that the moves can easily fit into the rhythm of most of the songs in the series. * In Prince Ali’s Mashup, a move was slowed down to fit the beat of the song. * This is the first song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case, the singer Barbra Streisand). It is followed by Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * The Extreme version is affected by a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancer doesn't appear and the score ball is smaller. Of course the song becomes unplayable and all you can do is just to press the A button to turn on the score ball's light. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress called City Chains for Animal Crossing: New Leaf, which takes inspiration from this song. * The song has been shortened by about 47 seconds from the beginning. Gallery download (30).jpg|Gameplay Barbrasquare.png|Just Dance 3 version Barbraextremegift.png|Extreme Barbramashup.png|Barbra Streisand (Mashup) Barbra Streisand.jpg|Just Dance Now Remake Streisandextremetrailer.png Backgeound.png|extreme background BarbraStreisandMenu.png|Barbra Streisand on Just Dance 3 barbrabubblehq.png|HQ Bubble The Beta Version.jpg|Beta Version Barbra Dancer.png|Dancer barbrastruendsextrememb.png|The Extreme Menu Bubble barbrastruseindmahupmenububble.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble barbrastrisandextremedancerbubbleimproved.png|The Extreme Dancer Bubble barbrastreisandpictos.png|Pictograms JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg barbrastreinsand jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup Background Screenshot 86.png|The Extreme dancer Beta-0.jpg Barbrastreisand cover@2x.jpg|Cover JDNOW Videos Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand Official HD Music Video Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (EXTREME) - 5 stars Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mash-up) - Duck Sauce - 5 Stars Barbra Streisand - Just Dance Now The Smurfs Dance Party Barbra Streisand References Site Navigation en:Barbra Streisand Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Ruhige Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in The Smurfs Dance Party Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Extremen Routinen Kategorie:Lieder von Duck Sauce Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Verkürzte Lieder Kategorie:Freischaltbare Kategorie:Julia Spiesser Kategorie:Jérémy Paquet